


Filth

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cookery - Freeform, Depravity, F/M, Ignorance of basic food hygiene, Imprisonment, Porn, Smut, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: fɪlθ/noun: filth1.disgusting dirt.2.obscene and offensive language or printed material.3.corrupt behaviour; decadence.





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> fɪlθ/
> 
> noun: filth
> 
> disgusting dirt.
> 
> "stagnant pools of filth"
> 
> synonyms: dirt, muck, grime, mud, mire, sludge, slime, ooze, foul matter; excrement, excreta, dung, manure, ordure, sewage; rubbish, refuse, garbage, trash, dross, scum; pollution, contamination, defilement, decay, putrefaction, putrescence; squalor, squalidness, sordidness, shabbiness, sleaziness, filthiness, uncleanness, foulness, nastiness;
> 
> informal crud, grot, gunge, grunge, yuck
> 
> "he grew up among the filth of the coal mines and steel mills"
> 
> obscene and offensive language or printed material.
> 
> "some calls were vitriolic, accusing us of publishing pornography and filth"
> 
> pornography, pornographic literature/films/videos, dirty books, smut, vice; obscenity, indecency, corruption, lewdness, rudeness, vulgarity, coarseness, crudeness, grossness, vileness, nastiness, immorality;
> 
> informal: porn, hard porn, soft porn, porno, raunchiness
> 
> "I felt sick to my stomach after reading that filth"
> 
> corrupt behaviour; decadence.

Rey is convinced she is the _worst_ prisoner ever.

 

Kylo Ren is sure the opposite is true.

 

She's glaring at him, clutching a blade tight in her small hand but it's hard for him to take the threat seriously when she's holding a limp head of salad in the other and standing bare foot in his tiny kitchen. He tilts his head to one side and takes in her appearance, her hair piled up in a messy bun on the back of her head and her long legs clad in a pair of delightfully tight if somewhat scruffy pants. She is his guest, and of course being a good host, he's made sure there are any number of fine gowns and other dainty feminine garb at her disposal. She, insubordinate wretch that she is, chooses instead to wear the rattiest sweater she could find. Although, on consideration he doesn't really mind and he takes a moment to appreciate the way the torn hem reveals the sculpted planes of her stomach, ogling her abs unabashedly as she stares at him with murder in her eyes.

 

She blames him of course for the tattered state of her clothing, having half shredded the garment in his over zealous attempt to 'interrogate' her when she'd first fallen into his dastardly clutches some days previously. Neither of them can quite remember what it was he was trying to get out of her but Kylo Ren has certainly gleaned some worthwhile information from the encounter. He smiles lasciviously and stares at her breasts.

 

“Your gloves are cold,” she complains as he steps closer and slides his hand across that tempting bit of stomach. He growls and she glares at up him, recoiling from his touch as he leans a little closer. “And you can take that stupid mask off too,” Rey adds snappishly. She doesn't need to see his face to know that he is smirking and she jabs her elbow into his stomach for good measure. He tuts but releases her anyway, stepping back into the hall way and disappearing into the other room.

 

Rey mutters to herself as she hacks at the lettuce, sending him dark thoughts as she hears the fresher activate. He responds with dark thoughts of his own but rather than instilling fear into the very heart of her, they elicit a response that is decidedly less frightening although no less infuriating. Images of his bare self in the shower, soap suds slaking down across his chest and his hands languorously 'washing' a certain hair covered region of his body. When she focusses she thinks she can just see him grinning at her in the steam covered mirror. Rey thunks the knife down hard onto the board and grabs at a jar on the table, a loud pop echoing around the kitchen as she viciously divests it of its cap.

 

When he finally returns to the kitchen, she is aggressively stirring the contents of a saucepan and pretending not to look at him. _Bastard,_ she curses silently as she glances at him through the corner of her eye only to be confronted with the sight of his bare chest, a pair of loose fitting pants slung low on his hips gifting her with a pronounced view of that line where his stomach meets his thigh. She seethes with repressed anger, _how dare he?_ How dare he flaunt _that_ in front of her?

 

Kylo is drying his frankly ridiculous hair on a fluffy white towel, watching her from the doorway with a barely repressed smirk and a devilish twinkle in his eye. Rey schools her face into a passive mask and schemes, determined that she is going to take the scissors to his lustrous mane in the night. He drops the towel onto a chair and sidles closer, reaching out to snatch a piece of raw vegetable from the chopping board. Rey scowls and her hand darts out to seize his wrist before he can get there.

 

“Those are for the salad,” she chides but he shoves against her and takes a piece anyway. Rey huffs indignantly and clutches at him, yanking his arm to the side before he can stuff the stolen morsel into his mouth. His brow furrows and he grabs her but she twists in his arm, jabbing bony elbows into his hard stomach. Kylo grunts and grits his teeth, buckling forward and squishing her against him as an arm goes tight around her torso. Rey snarls and yanks the offending item out of his fingers but before she can celebrate her victory he throws himself down across her back and she staggers. Rey lets out an oof of surprise and in a heartbeat, he swoops down and snatches the thin red sliver from her fingers with his teeth.

 

“No!” Rey protests, turning to watch in horror as he sucks it between his lips with a loud slurp and proceeds to crunch on it with a revolting wet smacking sound.

 

“Hmm,” he drawls victoriously, chewing with his mouth open and pulling an obnoxious face. Rey's nostrils flare as she exhales angrily, her fists clenching by her sides.

 

“Scavenger!” she utters accusingly and his eyes go wide, stepping closer to loom over her menacingly. Rey shuffles back until she is flush against the wall, raising her chin and meeting his gaze defiantly.

 

“Come here,” he leers, grabbing her and she squirms in his arms, a feeble and utterly phoney gesture which Kylo Ren really doesn't seem to disapprove of all that much. He drags her wriggling form against his chest and tugs on her hair, swooping down to fasten his lips on her neck. Rey gasps and her head lolls to one side as he begins to suck wetly on her skin, her eyes falling onto the bubbling saucepan on the stove. Her face screws up as she watches the creamy contents rise up and let out a loud belching sound before flopping back down into the pan.

 

“My sauce!” she whines, wriggling out of his embrace and scurrying towards the pan with an anguished cry.

 

“Fuck the sauce,” Kylo grouses, grabbing at her but Rey isn't having any of it. She shoves him back against the wall and hefts the pan off the heat, poking anxiously at the contents.

 

“Oh, oh, it's okay,” Rey says with a sigh, moving back to stand in front of the stove and peering into the white mush intently. Kylo slides closer and looks down over her shoulder, his hands settling on her hips.

 

“Hmmpf,” is all he can contribute at that moment, rather more interested in the smell of her neck.

 

“I know this is all very pedestrian to you,” Rey states primly over her shoulder. “But having been imprisoned in this room _against my will_ with precisely _nothing_ to do, I have become very invested in this meal.”

 

“Well perhaps if you could be trusted not to escape,” he counters with no small measure of disdain. “Then maybe I wouldn't be forced to keep you locked in.” Rey narrows her eyes and clenches her jaw, huffing indignantly as she clanks the pan back onto the heat.

 

“You are unbelievable,” Rey hisses, looking up at him with a look that is ferocious in the most adorable way. He can't help himself, he grins.

 

“You're so cute,” he coos, unable to prevent himself from scrunching his nose up and leaning towards her. Rey sulks and flicks an imaginary strand of hair out of her eyes.

 

“I'm not cute,” she snaps, threatening him with the wooden spoon. “I'm fierce and I'm cooking so don't test me!”

 

“I'm terrified,” Kylo purrs into her hair, his hands wandering across her body to disappear under the hem of her sweater. Rey manages to set the water to boil before his hand slides across her breast and she forgets what she was doing.

 

“I need to concentrate,” Rey continues in a haughty tone as he begins to kiss down her neck once more, yelping as he lightly pinches one nipple.

 

“Of course,” he agrees, sucking on her earlobe as his other hand travels south towards the button of her fly.

 

“It uh.....it.....um, requires a lot of um.....” Rey babbles as his hand slips inside her pants to disappear into the little patch of fuzz that lingers between her legs. “Um...uh....” she breathes, stirring the sauce with sloppy movements and swaying in his arms. She grunts a little, her hips pressing into his palm as he strokes back and forth, back and forth over her mound. _You're a fucking asshole and I hate you,_ she thinks. He smiles and nudges the back of her head with his nose, peering down the gaping back of her pants as the cleft of her ass becomes visible.

 

“Yes,” he mumbles, smacking his lips and tugging on the waistband until the glorious expanse of her butt is revealed to him. “Yes, cooking,” he agrees, palming one round cheek and grinning like a pervert.

 

“Yeah I'm...mmm.....very,” Rey sputters as his hand strokes across the backs of her thighs, dipping between her legs and dragging torturously up along the the crease of her ass. “Huh huh hungry, soo....so don't....oh, oooh that feels...,” she moans as his finger finds her clit and begins to swipe around it in rapid circles. “That feels nice,” she breathes, her eyes going out of focus.

 

“Fuck,” he murmurs against her jaw as his fingers slip around in the ever growing wetness between her legs. He nuzzles her cheek and she twists her head back, her tongue snaking out towards his mouth. “Hmmm,” he rumbles as he sucks it between his lips with a wet smack. A hot throb takes up residence between her legs and her thighs twinge deliciously as they kiss, a filthy, seedy kind of kiss of wet tongues and hungry lips. _You're such a bastard,_ she thinks.

 

“I thought about this aaall day,” he croons, his tongue dancing across her lip and one finger delving into the slippery folds of her sex.

 

“Oh yah,” is all she can manage to respond, her cunt clenching eagerly around the long, thick digit pressing deep inside. Kylo groans appreciatively, his cock twitching jealously within the confines of his pants.

 

“Nasty little scavenger,” he grunts, leaning back to yank her pants down her thighs and tugging her back against him. Rey groans and grinds her ass into his hand, mewling pathetically as his erection rubs against the back of her legs. “Dirty, dirty girl.” He punctuates that with a loud slap on her ass that makes her jump and pant ragged little breaths that do funny things to his insides. Rey bites her lip and blindly grabs behind her until her fingers find the fabric clinging to his legs. She shoves his pants downward and they both moan as his cock slides between her thighs.

 

“Oh fuck, yesss,” Rey squeals, reaching between her legs and pressing the hard length of him against the swollen folds of her pussy. He huffs, a needy grunting kind of sound as she rubs her aching clit against the smooth skin of his cock. Moisture surges between her legs as the ridge on the head of it brushes over the throbbing nub over and over, and she grinds her hips furiously, teasing until they're both half out of their minds. His hands are on her breasts now and he's rutting against her, sending her staggering forward so that her arm collides with the handle of the saucepan. The wooden spoon knocks against metal with a loud clang and a lid goes tumbling to the floor, rolling across the tiles with a creak until it spins to the ground like cymbal crashing.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Kylo babbles, his lips pressed against the exposed skin between her shoulders. Rey braces her arms on the edge of the stove and pushes, bending forward until the wide head of his cock nudges at the opening of her pussy. It clenches angrily, wanting, demanding and she whines.

 

“Oh pleeeaaassse,” she sobs, pouting her lips and arching her back so that he slides just a little way inside. Kylo is panting hard and at the warm sensation of her body yielding he groans, letting his hips slide flush against her ass. He moans, she wails and they both gurn idiotically at the intense satisfaction they feel in this moment. “Hmmm oh yeah yeah yeah,” Rey chatters, gasping for breath and one hand grabbing blindly at his face. His hips rock back and forth and Rey flounders, sweaty palms scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the stove only to send the vegetable laden chopping board flying onto the floor. Rey whines in frustration, peering down at the would-be salad littered across their feet. Kylo holds her tight against him but it's not enough and he can't set a rhythm that will keep either of them happy for long. He grabs her arms, fingers gripping her biceps and he staggers backwards, dragging her along with him. It is the most ungainly and lewd kind of dance as they waddle, obscenely entwined, towards the table. Salad squelches wetly beneath their feet and the table legs squeal loudly as they collapse into it, shunting it backwards across the floor with a judder. Rey grabs at it, clutching the edges tightly and pressing back just as Kylo presses forward and the force of their combined weight sends the fruit bowl careening over the far end.

 

“Aaah yes,” he moans, leaning down and squashing her against the table top as fruit bounces around the room, the upended dish tumbling to the ground with a woody thunk. “Force, I love your pussy,” he declares, thrusting into her eagerly. Rey's eyes roll back in her head and she groans, flushing hotly at his lust addled confession.

 

“Oh you fucking bastard!” she moans and he grits his teeth.

 

“You love it, you filthy little bitch,” he leers, his breath hot in her ear as his cock slides hotly in and out of her clenching sex.

 

“Oh my stars,” Rey groans, grinding her ass against him as his cock slaps wetly against her. “Oh fuck, yes!” He chuckles, his hand sliding around her body, downward until his fingers find her clit and she whines again, a high pitched mewling sound that makes him grin wickedly.

 

“You resistance sluts are all the same,” Kylo tells her and she pants ecstatically.

 

“Yes I'm a nasty, nasty girl,” she agrees vehemently, squeezing the muscles of her pussy around him.

 

“I should send you back to them like this,” he threatens. “Wrecked and reeking of sex.” Rey flushes hotly, twitching at the hot pang of arousal that rips through her body. He's a filthy fucking bastard and damn it, she's so hot for it.

 

“Covered in cum,” Rey squeals, as shocked as he is by her shit coming out of her mouth. Ren chokes.

 

“Fuck!” he spits, pulling back and grabbing her arms. “Get up, move!” Rey lets him flip her over, arms and legs scrabbling as she slides back across the table. Ren growls in frustration as he tugs her sweater up, swooping down to latch his mouth onto her nipple the second it's over her head. Rey gasps and buries her fingers in his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp and making him hiss in delight. She stares up at the ceiling for a moment, dimly aware of the wisps of steam drifting above and the steady bubbling sounds from the stove but then he grabs her face and kisses her soundly on the mouth. Kylo spreads her legs apart and stares with wild eyes at her exposed sex. Rey pushes up on her elbows and watches him, a maniacal grin on her face as he wraps his fist around his erection and pumps furiously. “Oh look at that, look at that,” he growls before he dips his head and buries his face between her thighs.

 

Rey jerks her hips up as his tongue works against her fevered skin, his lips sucking on her clit with the most obscene noise she's ever heard. Pleasure flashes through her almost painfully, making her twitch and she's left trying to reconcile wanting to shove him away and push his head down closer. She lets her head thunk back against the tabletop, arching her back and brushing her nails down the back of his neck, over his shoulder, through his hair. Her sweat slicked skin squeals against the table as he tugs her a little closer, slamming his palm down on the surface beside her head as he drags himself up her body. He leers at her and she stares daggers back at him so in revenge, he grabs her legs and pushes her knees up flush against her chest. She lets out a loud cry of astonishment as he penetrates her, his thick cock sliding so deep her mouth forms an O of surprise. He takes immediate advantage of the situation by shoving his tongue down her throat, leaning heavily across her body and pinning her against the table.

 

Rey twists away from his kiss peers down between her legs to watch his hard length sliding in and out of her, his lips slurping wetly on the tendons in her neck. “Oh fuck!” she cries, her face screwing up half in pleasure and half in disbelief. She hisses and bites her lip, the angle trapping her clit deliciously and making her chuff a little breath of delight with every thrust of him inside her. When she slips her hand between their bodies to catch the buzzing nub on the tip of her finger, Kylo Ren grabs her face in his hand and leans closer, his tongue licking wetly over her cheek.

 

“Look at me, scavenger,” he snarls. “Look at me!” Rey stares into his eyes and sputters, her body twitching in the best possible way. He smiles, a warped, depraved kind of grin that makes her stomach flip flop and her cunt clench with glee. “You steal my lightsaber and you blow up my base,” he growls and she's panting, mouthing at his chin and digging her nails into his ass as she urges him on. “And then you come here and you wreck my kitchen and you touch yourself like some nasty little slut.”

 

“Oh fuck,” she whimpers and he shudders with pleasure, his firm, round butt bouncing against her thighs as he taunts her mercilessly.

 

“You see this fucking mess you've made, huh?” Kylo snaps. “But you don't fucking care, do you, you just want my cock.” Rey moans, her head spinning at how turned on she is by the filth spewing out of his mouth. She is vaguely aware of the hiss of water boiling over onto the stove, crackling and popping as it hits the hot ceramic but she can't breathe, leave alone think because she's so close, so close she thinks she's going to do herself some kind of injury if she doesn't come soon. Kylo Ren sounds more like a wookie in that moment than a man and if she cared about the noises coming out of her mouth, she might have worried she was suffering from the same affliction but then he gasps and looks at her with this strangely needy panicked expression. “Ah I'm gonna come,” he whimpers and she wraps her arms around him tight.

 

“Yes, yes, I want it, I want your cum,” she sneers, somehow no longer surprised at her capacity for depravity and thrilled by the gleeful expression that spreads across his face.

 

“Yeah you love it,” he says, punctuating each word with a thrust. Rey nods vehemently, straining her neck towards him and panting wildly.

 

“Yeah I love it,” she tells him emphatically. Kylo presses his lips against hers as he speaks.

 

“You love me,” he growls and she shivers hotly and screws her eyes shut tight.

 

“Fu...fu....I want....oh....” she stammers. She's so close, so close and she can't breathe, just a little more.

 

“What do you want?” he demands, shaking her roughly and forcing her to look him in the eye. Rey gasps.

 

“I want your cum in my mouth!” she exclaims.

 

“Filth!” Kylo bellows but he's barely even opened his mouth to speak and she's coming. Finally, magnificently, in a glorious, gushing spasm. She grunts inelegantly, her face twisted up more like she was passing a large stool than experiencing communion with the universe or whatever the fuck people call it. Either way for a moment, she's floating in a blissful haze, idly flicking at her clit and chuffing out little hissing breaths of pleasure as her pussy clenches wantonly around the thick hard cock currently buried to the hilt inside of her.

 

For his part, Kylo Ren is experiencing something of a monumental conflict, trying to weigh up the wondrous option of just going off inside her with her pussy fluttering around his cock, against the promise of finally fulfilling one of his personal top five things to he wants to do to Rey. He hasn't had the foresight to stop thrusting however so the decision is more or less made for him. When Rey wraps her legs around his waist, grabs his face and mutters “Oh you fucking sexy bastard!” into his mouth, he comes so hard his foot cramps, his hips jerking erratically between her thighs for a good long while before he finally collapses on top of her.

 

When he catches his breath, he manages at least to kiss her for a minute before she goes stiff. He scowls, disappointed that she seems to be persisting with her feeble attempts to convince him she has absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever and in no small measure annoyed that she would ruin such a glorious afterglow with her impudence.

 

“Fuck, get off,” she utters anxiously.

 

“No,” he says drably and she smacks his shoulder.

 

“No, I mean it, let me up, let me up!” Rey cries, turning her head to towards the stove. “My sauce!” He jerks his head back, not sure whether to be relieved or irritated but when she pushes him off her he's too aghast at her to resist. “Oooohhh” Rey whines like a child, grabbing the pan and looking for all the world like she might cry. As she prods it with the wooden spoon, a strong burnt smell reaches his nose and he growls. “My whole dinner is ruined!” Rey complains as he stalks closer, snatching the pan from her hand and shoving the whole thing into the garbage chute.

 

“Fuck the dinner,” he tells her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his arms.

 

“This is all your fault,” she accuses, slapping him hard on the shoulder and shoving at him. “I hate you!”

 

“No you don't,” he counters with a seductive pout. Rey gasps and stares at him with an indignant expression.

 

“Stars, you're insufferable,” she exclaims before he silences her with a kiss. He makes to lift her into his arms but his foot slips on an errant piece of salad.

 

“Curses!” Kylo snaps and she huffs a breath of malicious laughter. “You're going to clean this mess,” he tells her and she curls her lip at him.

 

“You ruined hours of work,” she hisses. “What are we supposed to eat now?” He narrows his eyes at her and yanks the fridge open with an angry snarl. He holds her against him with a strong arm and drags her closer, glancing across the shelves.

 

“There's plenty of food, we can cook something else,” he grouses, releasing her and squatting down in front of the open door. Rey slides dejectedly to the floor, leaning back against the oven and pouting like a sulking child. “Here,” he says shoving some eggs at her. She holds them on her lap and studiously avoids his eyes, so he digs around in the fridge and purposely piles her up with so much food that it starts to tumble onto the floor but instead of making her laugh, Rey screws her face up and lets out a pathetic sob. Kylo sighs and reaches his hand to her. “Cinnamon roll,” he coos gently and she whimpers.

 

“I'm the worst person in the galaxy,” she complains as the guilt sets in and he deflates.

 

“No, no, crumblebun,” he says softly, sitting down beside her and pulling her onto his knee.

 

“This is your fault,” Rey chokes. “I hate you.” Kylo Ren looks at her and when she peeks at him from the corner of her eye, her expression hardens. “Don't make that face,” Rey tells him coolly.

 

“What face?” he murmurs sadly, staring at her with wide imploring eyes and his lower lip quivering.

 

“That face!” Rey challenges and he shrugs innocently.

 

“This is my sad face,” he utters dejectedly and her brow furrows as she takes in the impossible puppy dog expression painted across his brow.

 

“I'm not falling for it again,” she states definitively and his lips twitches in spite of his best efforts. “Gah!” Rey spits, squirming in his arms. “Have you _no_ decency?” He quirks a brow.

 

“That's rich coming from a gutter mouth like you,” he says smugly. “I must say I'm impressed, you truly belong on the dark side.” Rey huffs an angry breath and gives him a hard slap on the face but it only makes his smile grow wider. “I'm not letting you go so you may as well accept it,” he tells her assuredly and she clenches her jaw.

 

“I'll escape eventually, you know I will,” she counters and he leans a little closer.

 

“And I'll catch you and when I do, I won't care if there are a hundred stormtroopers watching, I'll pull down your pants and spank you!” he promises and her eyes go wide.

 

“You wouldn't dare!” Rey gasps and his lip twitches.

 

“We'll see,” he replies with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I can help you! Write your wedding vows, speeches for corporate and private events including funerals, baptisms and bar mitzvahs. Wills, contracts and numerous other writing solutions also available. Don't delay! Contact PoorQueequeg today!


End file.
